<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Knock Next Time? by RyanIsMyNamee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406925">Please Knock Next Time?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanIsMyNamee/pseuds/RyanIsMyNamee'>RyanIsMyNamee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Tsumu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, there probably could have been more discussion of boundaries but its not an issue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanIsMyNamee/pseuds/RyanIsMyNamee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to catch a moment to yourself to jerk off when your boyfriend is also your roommate. There's sex in this one. Pretty much porn without plot. enjoy~</p><p>Sequel to "I Never Stopped Loving You" but tbh could be read without that context.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Tsumu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Knock Next Time?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>believe it or not i wrote i never stopped loving you because i wanted to write trans tasutsumu porn but got caught up in feelings instead. now heres the smut bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsumugi had the early morning to himself after Tasuku had left the dorm for a morning run. They were both rather early risers which made being roommates work fairly well for them. Tasuku always wanted to get a morning workout in before it got too hot outside and Tsumugi always woke early to take care of the plants in his care.</p><p>It was however a little weird to be roommates now that they were dating again. They were trying to take things slow, but it’s hard to really take it slow when you already live together. There have been several moments where Tsumugi has wanted to take things too fast, putting too much into their kisses, putting his body too close to Tasuku, letting his hands wander too much. </p><p>It’s not his fault, Tasuku is really hot and frankly... Tsumugi has been really horny lately. To be fair increased sex drive is something he’s had to deal with since starting hormone treatment, but god was it harder to find time to jerk off in a shared living situation. Even harder since Tasuku now wanted to spend time with him instead of avoiding him. </p><p>Tsumugi wondered to himself how long he should wait before asking Tasuku if he wanted to have sex. They’d done it before all those years ago, but things were different now and it felt like they were starting over from scratch. He remembered how he had had to convince Tasuku back then to take his virginity. He felt a little guilty remembering how he’d really put the pressure on Tasuku. He didn’t want it to feel that way this time.</p><p>He decided to put that discussion on the back burner for the time being and take advantage of the time he had to himself. If previous days were anything to go by, he had at least half an hour left before his roommate turned boyfriend would return. He could jerk off and be back to normal in that time. Easy. </p><p>He crawled up into his bed, blanket covering himself just in case and tugs off his pants and underwear. He lets his mind fill with images of Tasuku as he feels around his abdomen, legs and crotch trying to get in the mood. He thinks of Tasuku’s wet body covered only by a towel after bathing, he thinks of the feel of his firm pecs and abs as they make out, he imagines grinding up against the hardness in his boyfriends pants.</p><p>He finally dips his fingers between his folds to feel the wetness gathered there. Should be good enough for a quick jerk off. He gathers some slick on his fingers before going to rub his engorged clit between his fingers. He lets out a soft moan at the attention. Eyes still closed, he imagines what it would be like to have Tasuku between his legs instead.</p><p>A few minutes pass of Tsumugi jerking himself off, he tries to keep his noises quiet for the sake of any other mankai members that may be nearby but loses himself to the pleasure and his fantasy so much that he doesn’t notice that he’s gotten a bit louder and the slick sounds between his legs would give away his activity were anyone else in the room.</p><p>He doesn’t open his eyes until he comes with a gasp clenching his thighs together. He can’t see everything from the loft bed, but he sees that the bedroom door is slightly ajar. Did he really forget something so simple? However he sits up and sees a wet and furiously blushing Tasuku standing in the room, hand still on the door handle.</p><p>“Ah! Ta-chan! Didn’t expect to see you so soon!” Tsumugi exclaims embarrassedly. </p><p>Tasuku stammers, refusing to look at Tsumugi before spitting out, “Started raining…. Came back early…. I uh, didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”</p><p>“Well, close the door behind you. It’s alright, I don’t mean to embarrass you, I know we haven’t really talked about this sort of thing…” He manages to spit out as he struggles to tug his underwear and pants back on while still under his blanket. </p><p>Tasuku looks behind himself surprised to see he didn’t actually close the door and fumbles to shut it. “Ahh yeah… I suppose it was going to come up at some point since we’re roommates and all… Again, I didn’t mean to disturb…”</p><p>The look on Tasuku’s face was adorable to Tsumugi, all blushy and flustered. </p><p>“Was it really disturbing me if you were on my mind already?~” Tsumugi teased as he climbed back down from the bed. </p><p>If possible, Tasuku blushed harder.</p><p>Tsumugi grabbed a towel from a drawer and reached up to dry off Tasuku’s drenched hair and face.<br/>
“It’s not my fault I have the hottest boyfriend in the world” Tsumugi continued to tease lightly as he held Tasuku’s cheek with his towel covered hand. </p><p>Tasuku leaned down to give Tsumugi a small kiss, getting over his embarrassed shock. “I don’t know… I thought I had the hottest boyfriend in the world.” </p><p>As Tasuku tried to pull away. Tsumugi tugged his face down for a longer kiss. </p><p>They separated with a smile on both their faces as they gazed into the other’s eyes. Tsumugi glaces away.</p><p>“Anyways, I’m sorry for giving you a shock with my morning activities… “</p><p>“It’s alright it was… actually really hot.” Tasuku laughs nervously and grasps Tsumugi’s hands.</p><p>“Yeah…?” </p><p>“I only wish it could have been me making you make those noises” Tasuku said, his face reddening again.</p><p>Tsumugi tried to look at him with the most seductive look he could muster, “Well… I don’t think we have any plans for a bit…” </p><p>“You really wanna go again so soon? Greedy Tsumu....”</p><p>Tsumugi wraps his arms around Tasuku and pulls him into a deeper and more purposeful kiss. Without breaking the kiss he gently leads the two of them towards the couch. They break the kiss only to get settled, Tsumugi laying on his back against one of the armrests with Tasuku on his knees between the smaller’s legs. It’s a bit of a tight fit for the two men, but they don’t mind as they continue to make out. </p><p>Tasuku lets his hands wander under Tsumugi’s loose t-shirt as they kiss, feeling around his soft but slim waist. He avoids his chest as he’s not sure how Tsumugi feels about it and doesn’t want to break to ask. His fingers tug at Tsumugi’s waistband and they finally break so the smaller can can fully remove his bottoms.</p><p>Tasuku wastes no time as he starts planting butterfly kisses all around Tsumugi’s lower abdomen and rests his hands on his bare ass. Tsumugi gasps at the sudden contact.</p><p>“Ah-hh Taa-chan…” He reaches to grab a handful of Tasuku’s dark hair. </p><p>Tasuku squeezes Tsumugi’s soft ass and thighs as he kisses all around the sensitive area, light kisses all around his hips and upper thighs but doesn’t touch the area his boyfriend wants him to most. </p><p>“Ta-chan.. Please” Tsumugi says softly.</p><p>Tasuku looks up to see Tsumugi’s face, flushed with arousal and biting his lower lip. Their eyes meet before Tasuku decides to pull Tsumugi’s thighs apart and bows his head down to lick a stripe up Tsumugi’s slit.</p><p>Tsumugi gasps at the contact. Tasuku pauses only briefly before going at it, tasting Tsumugi’s juices on his tongue as he laps through the slick folds.</p><p>Tsumugi lets out soft whimpers of pleasure as Tasuku eats him out. He moans loudly as Tasuku sucks his clit between his lips. He gasps and moans and his thighs shake with pleasure as Tasuku continues to lave pleasure on his engorged clit. </p><p>Tsumugi looks down and sees just how debauched and hot Tasuku looks. His mouth and cheeks are all shiny with slick and saliva, his eyes are closed and his nose is slightly scrunched with concentration. His hair is all kinds of messed up both from being towel dried and now from Tsumugi tugging at it, willing Tasuku to get closer, go faster, just.. more. </p><p>Tasuku strokes through his boyfriends wet folds with his finger, looking up to Tsumugi’s face asking for permission. Tsumugi nods his head quickly and Tasuku presses his finger into Tsumugi’s warm hole. He sighs heavily at the intrusion, his eyes fluttering closed again.</p><p>“Ta-chan…More… hhhh… fuck me with your fingers.”</p><p>Tasuku does as he’s asked and adds another finger and thrusts them in and out as he continues to lick and suck Tsumugi’s clit. </p><p>Tsumugi’s moans jump up in pitch with the addition and he can feel himself quickly approaching climax. </p><p>“Ah- ahhh Ta-channn!!” Tsumugi cries out. He pulls Tasuku’s hair and squeezes his head between his thighs as he comes. Tasuku can feel Tsumugi’s walls clenching around his fingers.</p><p>He slowly removes himself from between his boyfriend’s thighs as Tsumugi relaxes. Without a word Tsumugi pulls Tasukus head towards his own, initiating a long kiss, tasting himself on Tasuku’s tongue.</p><p>They pull apart to catch their breath.</p><p>“Ta-chan… Thank you, that was so much better than anything I could have managed on my own.”</p><p>“Believe me it was my pleasure.” Tasuku smiles sheepishly as he sits back.</p><p>Tsumugi spots a tent in the larger man’s running shorts. Tsumugi moves himself to be seated next to Tasuku and rests a hand on his muscled thigh.</p><p>“Care for me to return the favor?”  Tsumugi asks slyly, caressing the muscle under his hand. </p><p>“Well… if you want I suppose…”</p><p>Tasuku still looks surprised as Tsumugi gets down to kneel on the floor in front of where Tasuku was sitting on the couch.</p><p>“Oh believe me Tasuku, I’ve been wanting this too…”</p><p>Tasuku lifts his hips up to help as Tsumugi tugs down his shorts and underwear revealing his hard flushed cock. </p><p>Tsumugi gives Tasuku a sweet smile before he takes the head of his cock in his mouth. Tasuku muffles a gasp, covering his mouth with his hand. </p><p>Tsumugi pulls off after a moment, “Please Ta-chan, let me hear you. I want to know I’m making you feel good too.”</p><p>Tasuku moves his hand away and nods.</p><p>Tsumugi goes back and sucks down Tasuku as much as he can, which is admittedly not much. Tasuku is quite large and it’s been awhile since Tsumugi’s given head. He does his best to make up for this by working the rest of Tasuku’s length with his hand and putting his tongue to work around Tasuku’s tip. </p><p>Tasuku groans softly as Tsumugi sucks him. “Ah.. Tsumu… I’m afraid I’m not going to last long.” Tsumugi squeezes Tasuku’s thigh in acknowledgement but doesn’t relent. </p><p>“Watching you… and hearing you as I ate you out got me so worked up… Tsumu you’re so hot… Look at you now. My beautiful... dirty angel.” Tasuku laughs softly at the pet name.</p><p>Tsumugi pulls off to laugh himself, taken off guard. Their eyes meet and their smiles and gaze is full of love. Tsumugi has to pull himself away to once again suck down Tasuku’s straining dick. </p><p>Tsumugi goes at it with renewed vigor only to be interrupted when Tasuku’s large hand grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him off his cock. His dick twitches once in the air before coming, a drop or two getting on Tsumugi’s face but most dribbling down to his hand where it’s still wrapped around the base. </p><p>“Tsumu that was… perfect, you’re perfect.”</p><p>Tsumugi crawls back up onto the couch and wipes the stray drops of cum off his face with his hand and licks his fingers clean. He then tucks himself into his boyfriend’s side.</p><p>Tasuku wraps his arm around Tsumugi’s shoulders.</p><p>“Hey Ta-chan, let’s just cuddle for a bit now, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>